Back to December
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Finn and Rachel one shot set to Taylor Swift's song 'Back to December' Puckleberry Friendship:


**Hey guys – it's Chelle once again, so this one shot came from me playing Taylor Swift's 'Back to December' on repeat from the day I brought the single on itunes. I am so in love with that song so I though hey one shot. All mistakes are mine- sorry in advance!**

**Once again I don't own anything Characters all belong to RM and FOX and the Taylor Swift songs well I only wish I was that talented!**

**Enjoy xoxo**

**Back to December**

Rachel Berry had been in love with Finn Hudson for as long as she could remember, so how did Noah Puckerman become her go to guy when she needed support?

Puck walked through the front door to Rachel's apartment to the sound of an old Taylor Swift song which she seemed to have on repeat these days

"Rach, honestly if I hear this song once more I'm going to kill you" he says turning her ipod off and dropping his duffle bag on the floor

"But Noah…"

"But Noah nothing, stop doing this to yourself. Either go and see him and tell him you're sorry or get over it, It's been a year Rach"

"Shut up Noah, this song is me and Finn"

"Except Finn doesn't have tan skin – more like ghost white" he laughed as he headed to the kitchen to grab a beer while Rachel rolled her eyes and got lost in her memories

_It was September, school had been back for little over two weeks when it happened; the night Rachel saw Shelby at the mall with a baby – Beth_

_She totally forgot what she needed and just headed to Finn's with tears in her eyes. Arriving she was greeted at the front door by his mother ushered her in quickly and called Finn down stairs and then left them in private. While Rachel was always so over-dramatic at school Finn had never seen her cry so that's why he knew something was terribly wrong_

"_Rachel, what's wrong?"_

"_Beth…" She choked out_

"_What about Beth?"_

"_My mom adopted her" She said tears once more flooding her eyes "Did you know?"_

"_No, not at all, I mean Puck and I are okay I guess now, but he didn't tell me this" Finn said hugging her closely_

"_How could they not tell me?"_

"_I don't know?" Finn told her as he held her whispering words of comfort in her ear for the next hour_

_Rachel's crying slowly subsided and her breathing once again became normal "Thank you for being you, I love you Finn" she kissed him lightly "But there is something I have to do, I'll call you later" and with that she headed out the door and towards her car_

_She couldn't remember the drive there but once out of her car she ran up the front stairs and pounded on the front door loudly knowing his mother and sister where out of town "Open up Noah, your truck is in the drive I know you're home" she yelled continuing to hit the front door with her fist_

_The door swung open "Calm down Berry" Puck got in before her palm connected with his cheek _

"_How could you not tell me?" she screamed pushing her way into his house_

"_Tell you about what? If you are meant to be yelling at your boyfriend you have the wrong house"_

"_Don't get smart with me Puckerman, Beth, How could you not tell me about Beth?" Rachel asked again hurt, tears once again appearing in her eyes "I know we aren't friends, but for me to find out by seeing them together at the mall, I deserve better than that"_

_Guilt washed across Puck's face followed by what Rachel could only describe as regret and sadness "I wanted to tell you, I even tried a couple of times" he closed the front door and went and sat on the sofa _

"_Why didn't you?"_

"_Because me telling you and others what happened – out loud, it made it more real. I didn't want to give her up" he said quietly Rachel watched as he rubbed his hands over his face and it was then she realised he was just as hurt as she was. She made her way over to the sofa and sat down next to him taking his hand in hers_

"_For what it's worth you would have been an amazing dad"_

"_You think?"_

"_I know, I've seen you at temple with your sister and even though you only go on the days your mom makes you, you are your sisters hero, you can just tell" Rachel tells him taking a chance she leans up and kisses him on the cheek she slapped earlier "I'm sorry you couldn't keep her Noah"_

_He looks at her in shock at what she just did and she thinks she is about to get it but instead he pulls her into a hug "and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it_

"What are you thinking about?" Puck asked breaking her out of her thoughts

She laughed "The night I found out about Beth"

"The night that we became friends" he remembered "So back to before, I heard Finn will be in Lima this Christmas are you going to talk to him?"

"I haven't thought about it, I mean really what are the chances we will see each other?"

"Rachel, don't be naive it's a small town and with Kurt planning his annual glee club New Year's party you know you will see him"

"I thought I might head back here for New Year's and spend it in Times Square"

"You will do nothing of the sort. If I have to be there so do you. I won't let you sulk through around year without talking to him. I mean come on Rachel it's getting beyond a joke you play that Taylor Swift song on repeat but are you paying attention to it at all – I mean I wouldn't but I don't have a choice because it's on ALL the time. She talks about not giving up on their relationship and that she would change it if she could and if you think that song is about you and Finn you NEED to talk to him."

"Noah, I'm not sure I have the words to tell him I was wrong"

"I'm sorry did you 'Rachel Berry' just admit you were wrong? Ok not the point so if you can't find the words borrow Taylor's"

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"That's all I ask, you packed yet?" Puck asked

"Yep all ready to go" Rachel smiled happy to be heading home for the holidays

"Did you decide whether you wanted to stay overnight somewhere or just drive through?"

"Well with Mike and Brittany getting here tomorrow morning we should probably be able to drive through so there is no point wasting money on a couple of rooms"

"Fair enough, I thought we could go and grab some Thai for dinner"

"Sounds great, I'm so hungry. I only had time for a cup of soup running around getting things ready for our trip"

Rachel grabbed her purse and they headed out. Their night was more low key than their normal weeks, both Rachel and Puck lives had been so busy in the last two years which was one of the reasons she had broken it off with Finn the December before with him living in Chicago and her in New York their lives seemed to have drifted apart. Puck was still in contact with his best friend so Rachel did knew what was happening in Finn's life but they didn't talk themselves. Puck remembered entering her apartment on Finn's birthday to find her pacing the kitchen. She explained it was the first time in years she hadn't seen or spoken to him on his birthday. She was driving herself crazy at this stage, lucky for her Puck was always around to knock some kind of sense back into her when it came to Finn.

They got back from dinner and curled up on the sofa with a movie and Rachel couldn't help but think how happy she was about their two week trip home it had been seven months since they had been home and even then that was just for a weekend when Tina and Artie had welcomed their first child Savannah to the world.

They watched the end of the movie before heading to bed "I made up the guest bed for you this morning so you are all good" Rachel told Puck

"Oh you are so good to me; I was just going to sleep on the couch"

"I figured if we were driving straight through you would need a good night sleep before hand" Puck walked over to her and kissed her on the head

"You're the best Rach"

"I know" she laughed "oh before you head to bed, I forgot to ask, are you planning on see Quinn while we are in town? She said she is going to be there too this year"

"Look miss matchmaker, think about your own love life and don't worry about mine. We will probably catch up, Finn said that they are driving together too"

"Funny how most of us ended up in the same cities, I mean Kurt and Blaine probably could have come back with us too except you know Kurt has been there since November planning his party" Rachel laughed

"True but hey at least we don't have to think about what we are doing for New Year's, now off to bed for you miss matchmaker"

"Night Noah" She said leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek

"Night Rach" he replied heading into the guest room. Rachel brushed her teeth and then entered her own room closing the door behind her she got changed and climbing into bed, lying down she could hear Puck across the hall in the bathroom showering getting ready for bed and then silence as he returned to the guest room for the night. She lay awake for what seemed like hours wondering what this trip and the New Year would bring before finally slipping into her dreams.

When her alarm went the following morning she was sure that she hadn't had enough sleep but got out of bed and padded to the bathroom to shower. After she was showered and dressed she made her way out to the kitchen/meals areas to find not only Puck but Mike and Brittany sitting down eating breakfast

"Hey guys" she greeted grabbing a bagel and buttering it "it's so good to have you guys coming with us"

"Thanks Rach" Mike said getting up to hug her "It's nice to finally be going home again"

"I can't wait for Kurt's party; it's meant to be bigger than last year" Brittany said

"I honestly don't know how it could be" Puck said cleaning the table and stacking the dishwasher "Rach when you are done we can go, I pack the car before"

"Thanks Noah" she said downing the rest of her coffee "Ok we are good to go" she said adding her mug to the dishwasher and turning it on

The four of them piled into Rachel's car with Puck taking the first driving shift and Rachel riding shotgun. It was a long drive but with the company and memories they shared it didn't seem that long. Rachel fell asleep in the back of the car as Mike was driving to wake up as Puck pulled the car into Brittany's drive. They got out and said good bye to both Mike and Brittany and then headed to Puck's where they would both be staying as Rachel's dads decided they would spend this holiday season on a cruise.

Rachel and Puck quietly made their way into the house knowing that both Hannah and Hadassah would be asleep and it wasn't long before the house was silent once more.

Over the next few days Rachel and Puck only saw each other and couple of times. She had caught up with the girls for a couple of days shopping and of course drinking and one night she had even hit a bar with Santana helping her drown her sorrows after her latest break-up. As she called Santana a cab she couldn't help but be thankful for how close that had all grown during high school and while they now all lived in different parts of the country it was always nice to come home together, and generally speaking if something big happened in one of their lives they would all be there to support it whether good or bad.

It was the 29th of December before Rachel got up the nerve to call Finn. The phone rang a couple of times before Rachel heard his voice come down the line "Hello?"

"Hi Finn"

"Rachel?"

"Yes it's me"

"Wow, umm why are you calling?"

"I know it's been a while, but I was wondering if we could talk" Rachel questioned

"I guess, what do you want to talk about?"

"Not on the phone, I was hoping we could met up"

"Sure; how about this afternoon?"

"That would be great, how about three o'clock at that café by the lake?"

"I'll be there, see you then Rachel" he said hanging up

Rachel placed her phone on the table in the kitchen and just sat staring at it until Hannah walked in "watching it won't make it ring" she commented breaking Rachel from her thoughts

"No I know, I just called Finn we are meeting up this afternoon although I'm pretty sure the time today will now pass like a year rather than a couple of hours"

"Time always feels slowest when we are waiting for something, it will be good for the two of you to talk, I know Noah would be happier if you at least talk to him"

"Has he said something?"

"Rachel, sweetie, the two of you are his best friends and you are clearly still in love with Finn. Noah just wants you to be happy"

"I honestly don't know how I would have got through the last year without him. He is my best friend too" Rachel added

"Well I have a shift so I've got to go, but Noah and Dassie should be back later like four" Hannah told her kissing Rachel on the head as she headed for the door "oh and Rachel, it will all work out, you'll see"

Rachel smiled to herself and looked at the clock it was midday she turned on the TV to find the midday movie starting so she figured she might as well watch it to kill some time, she pulled a blanket over herself and curled up and before she knew it, it was 2:30pm She had fallen asleep and was now running late she spirited upstairs to the guest room and got changed pulling a pair of black boots over her jeans and grabbing her winter jacket and a scarf and running back down stairs and out the door. She made the time well and pulled up at a little after 3 and walked into the café to find Finn sitting at a table in the corner she took a deep breath and headed towards him

"Hey Finn" she said causing him to look up at her

"Hi Rachel" he replied making no effort to get up and make any sort of physical contact with her, she pulled out the seat and sat down opposite him "What brings you to town? My mom said your dads were away this year"

"It was really the only time I could get time off, and Noah had some time too so we decided to make a road trip of it with Mike and Britt"

"Yeah I saw them the other day, how is work? I hear the show is a hit, Quinn said she loved it and would see it again when she came back from her trip"

"Yeah it's going well, I love it being on stage every night is everything I dreamed it would be. How about you?" She asked him knowing he was guarding himself from actually meaningful conversation

"Yeah I have a good group of students this year both in Glee and in English" he smiled at the thought and Rachel knew he was happy and all she really hoped that was with her next words she wouldn't take that away

"Finn, I'm sorry" she reached across the table and took his hand in hers

"Rachel, don't"

"No please let me get this out because it's been on my mind since that night I just haven't had words to tell you but Noah said I should swallow my pride and that I should borrow the words from a song because that's who I am so here goes nothing… I know I hurt you that night and I'm so sorry for that, I think about it all the time, because you were an amazing boyfriend and the freedom and space I thought I needed wasn't really what I wanted at all I didn't realise that it would just lead to me missing you. I was stupid and wrong and my brain seems to keep playing back not only me leaving but our whole relationship, the summers we shared during school out at the lake and our Glee competitions and nights and weekends we got to see each other when we were in collage and the night I realised that I loved you. All you did was love me and I gave that away" Rachel had tears in her eyes but continued "I miss everything about how we were together and if I could change things I would, I would have never let us go because it may have taken me a while to realise but my life doesn't work without you Finn. So this might be wishful thinking but if we loved again I promise I'd love you right but if you can't I understand"

Rachel wiped away tears as she stared at Finn who had a look on his face that she couldn't read "Finn?" she asked but he said nothing "I guess I have my answer" she added more tears coming to her eyes as she placed some money on the table for her drink and then stood up and walked away from the table and out the door.

She drove back to Puck's childhood home in tears and once through the front door headed past the lounge where him and Dass where watching TV and straight to the guest room and collapsed onto the bed in tears. She heard the door open and felt the dip of the bed and Puck pulling her to him as she continued to cry. She cried on and off for hours and Puck only left twice – for food and to make sure Dass was going to bed.

Rachel was lying with tears rolling down her face as Puck was in Hadassah's room with her "Will Rachel be okay?" she heard her ask

"Yeah she just needs time" he replied pulling the covers up over the 15 year old "I'm glad we are here though, I miss you squirt"

"I miss you too Noah, will you tell Rachel I love her"

"Sure, good night Dass"

"Night Noah" he closed the door behind him as he left and went to his own room to put on a pir of sweats instead of his jeans and then headed back to Rachel and crawled back onto the bed with her and spent the night telling her everything would be okay.

Two days later the two of them were preparing to go to Kurt's annual New Year's Eve bash Rachel had on a red cocktail dress she had brought at Macy's she knew Kurt would approve of and Puck after much begging by Rachel was dressed in black suit pants with and black shirt, when he came down stairs Rachel had to remind herself that she was still in love with Finn regardless of what had happened the other day and that Noah was her best friend.

They arrived at the party and it was already in full swing and it was huge, but then again Kurt never did anything half way. Quinn spotted Rachel first and crossed the room pulling her into a bone crushing hug "I'm so glad you came, after everything that happened"

"Hello to you too Quinn, what do you mean though?" she asked as she saw Quinn look at Puck and he avoided Rachel's eyes "you told her?"

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened" He explained

Rachel looked at the two of them and realised something was different and then it clicked "Oh just like the two of you just happened?" Quinn's eye widened with shock

"How did you.."

"Know?" Rachel asked "come on I spend a part of every week with Noah and you and I email all the time, if anything I kind of expected it to happen sooner"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Puck said

"It's ok Noah, I mean really when in the last couple of days have you had the chance" she said pulling him into a hug "I'm really happy for you two"

"Thanks Rach, but can we keep it on the down low just for now?"

"Sure. It's a party let get a drink" She linked hands with Quinn and the two of them led the way through to the kitchen being stopped by members of the original glee club on the way through Kurt commenting on both Rachel and Quinn's dresses on the way through as asking Puck if he was sure he wasn't gay because he'd ditch Blaine if he was. The group laughed it off as Blaine appeared saying 'I heard that'

The night ran smoothly with Rachel seeming to avoid Finn with ease until just before midnight "Rachel"

"Hello Finn, nice to see you" she commented with as calmer voice as she could muster "Nice night"

"Come on Rachel, don't be like this, you said things the other day"

"Yes and you said nothing Finn, I don't see why we need to rehash it again" she said turning and walking away, she walked as fast as she could and grabbing her jacket she slipped out the front door

"Rachel stop" she heard Finn yell following her down the stone path outside the house but she kept going he caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her to face him

"What Finn?" she said tears blurring her vision

"You don't get to walk after from me again, you said your bit and now I get to say mine" he tried to explain as the start of the countdown was heard from inside the house "10, 9, 8,"

"Fine, what is it you what Finn?"

"7, 6 ,5,"

"You, Rachel"

"4, 3,"

"Just you" Hs told her as he tilted her chin up and took her lips in his in a passionate kiss

"2, 1 – Happy New Year" Rachel could only half hear what was happening around as she threw her arms around Finn's neck and returned the kiss

One year to the day later they were all once again at Kurt's place in Lima for the annual party, things had changed a lot in the last year both Quinn and Finn had moved from Chicago to New York moving in with Puck and Rachel respectively and the four of them had once again found themselves as close as they had been in the their final year of school and Rachel was sure it was because they were finally all living in the same place again.

Rachel was on some down time before she was to go into rehearsals in a month to become the next Elphaba on Broadway and Finn couldn't have been more proud. The night she found out he came home and took her out to dinner and then they met up with Puck and Quinn for drinks only to find out it was a big day for them too having just found out Quinn was pregnant. The four friends had come to Lima that year together driving straight through again since Puck couldn't take a lot of time of knowing he would have to when the baby came. Quinn was only just starting to show and Rachel had found her the most beautiful gold dress for the party that showed off her new bump nicely.

They were all in the kitchen talking when Finn noticed the time and grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her through the house and out the front door passing her jacket to her as her closed the door behind him.

"Finn what are we doing out here?"

He said nothing as he walked down the path to the same spot that they had been last year pulling her to him "This is the spot I got you back last year and when it turns midnight we will have been together again for a whole year"

Rachel leaned up and kissed him quickly "I love you Finn, so much"

"And I love you, which is why I think that this is the right time"

"For what?"

"Well you know when we got back together and I moved in with you Puck did warn me that it would mean that I would forever have Taylor Swift songs playing in our apartment, I didn't know why and I didn't at the time get why you liked them so much but I do now. It's because whether it's the whole song or a paragraph or even just a line they remind you of us"

"10, 9, 8" "So Rachel you are the best thing that's ever been mine"

"7, 6, 5" "And I'll love you forever "Finn said getting down on one knee pulling a box out of his pocket

"4, 3, 2" "Will you Marry Me? He asked opening the box

"1 – Happy New Year" "Yes, Yes" Rachel exclaimed with tears in her eyes, Finn slid the ring onto her finger and stood up lifting her off the ground spinning her around as he pulled her into a kiss. They pulled apart at the sounds of cheers coming from the porch where they could see Puck and Quinn smiling at them

"Best New Year's Eve Ever" Finn said

"The Best" Rachel agreed as they headed back to the house

The End


End file.
